disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Haku’s Origin and Blindness and Vincent's Origin Revealed/A Deal with Tamatoa
(Once out of the cave, Satsuki’s group noticed the Forbidden Forest in front of their path again) Basil: Well, the good news is we’re out of Dragon Territory at least. Vincent: The bad news, we’re going through more of the Forbidden Forest. Mushu: Wow, how long is this forest until we reach Emerald City? Rita: Unfortunately, we need to cross Tamatoa’s lair, then the Golemon’s lair within the Forbidden Forest, and then we reach Emerald City. Mushu: And that takes three days?! Olivia: Well, yes. Fidget: If we are to beat Myotismon and his goons there in order to defeat them, we have to move quickly. (Noticing the sun already reaching sunset, Dawson pointed it out) Dawson: I’m afraid it’s getting late, Fidget. Tiger: And we don’t want to travel in the dark. Ace: They’re right. We need a place to rest for the night. (Satsuki then turned to Celebi, Kanta, and Chihiro) Satsuki: You three find a spot for us. Kanta: Okay. Chihiro: We’ll do our best. (Celebi nods with a chirp and flew off with Chihiro and Kanta to find a spot) Haku: Your friends seem confident. Satsuki: I know. (She turned to Mushu) Satsuki: What about your origin? Mushu: Me? (Satsuki nods) Yuffie: What was your life like growing up? Mushu: Oh, well, I come from a poor family when I was little. And after meeting Haku, we eventually lived the rich life after he took me and my family in. Haku: That is true. Fidget: So, you never had money when you were little? Mushu: Nada. Fidget: You poor lizard boy. Mushu: Lizard boy?! I’m a dragon, not a lizard! Fidget: Easy, easy! I was joking around! (Celebi, Kanta, and Chihiro returned happily with Celebi chirping happily, getting everyone’s attention) Kanta: We found a spot! Chihiro: And it’s nice! (Later, after they made a campfire and set up tents, the group began gathering some edible food from the Forbidden Forest to make dinner) Fievel: Wow, this grapefruit really looks good. (Mushu and Popple, meanwhile, are trying to pull a lone blue leaf out of a fallen tree bark) Popple: Sheesh! This leaf is hard to pull! Mushu: I’m telling ya! It’s red, not blue! Popple: But Miss Kitty said blue makes it juicy! Mushu: Yeah, well, she said to me red makes it plump! (Miss Kitty walked by) Miss Kitty: Both are true. So no squabbling! Keep pulling hard! (A short pause, then Mushu and Popple began pulling at the blue leaf again when suddenly, a horde of stick bugs came up to them and nibbled the blue leaf free by its stem) Mushu: Thanks. (But the stick bugs blew raspberries at them and ran off with the blue leaf. Shocked and angered, Popple and Mushu gave chase) Mushu: That’s it! Popple: Come back here! (With the humans and Gangreen Gang, they just finished gathering clovers with Haku and Vincent) Arturo: Boy, Ogremon sure would’ve been proud of us making it this far, huh, Ace? Ace: Yeah. I guess Pop would. (Hearing him say that, Haku and Vincent got calmly surprised) Vincent: Did you say “Ogremon?” Haku: And Ogremon is Ace’s father? Arturo: Si, why? Ace: You met him? Vincent: Haku and I met him. Haku: He was a wonderful trainer. Snake: Before he died reccccently. (Ace socks him) Snake: Sssssorry, Accccce. Ace: When did you meet him? Haku: When I was little. Back when I could see. Chihiro: How did you lose your sight? Haku: You really want to know my backstory? (They nod. Vincent agreed too) Vincent: It wouldn’t hurt. (Giving in, Haku explained away) Haku: I was always a river guardian after I was born. One day, I was purifying my body from the pollution…. (In a flashback, Young Haku is seen cleansing the dirt off of himself when he noticed a speck of muck stuck on his hair) Haku: (Voice-over) But strange enough, I couldn’t clean the pollution off completely. (Then Young Haku wandered around, trying to get the muck off) Haku: (Voice-over) Muck was stuck in my hair and wouldn’t come out. Then, just when I gave up…. (Ogremon appeared in front of Young Haku) Ogremon: You okay? Haku: (Voice-over) Ogremon came. (Then using a net, Ogremon got the muck off Young Haku’s hair, cleaning it with his powers’ help, revealing that it was clutter in there) Haku: (Voice-over) And he pulled all the clutter out of my hair. Turned out that clutter blocked my cleaning powers and if he hadn’t pulled it out, I wouldn’t have gotten rid of it. (Afterwards, Ogremon and Young Haku trained side by side on how to fight in Emerald City) Haku: (Voice-over) He even taught me how to fight. (Later, Young Haku is helping young Mushu and a bunch of dragons escape a burning shrine) Haku: (Voice-over) Then, one night, mine and Mushu’s shrine burned to the ground. I got everyone out safely, but…. (Suddenly, embers struck Young Haku’s eyes, knocking him down in pain and his vision became blurry and then black) Haku: (Voice-over) A couple of embers struck my eyes, and then my sight became black and murky as the water at night. (A few days later, Young Haku continued his training with Ogremon, Celebi, and Vincent’s guidance, despite his blindness) Haku: (Voice-over) Thankfully, Ogremon enlisted Vincent, whose father was blind before and they taught me how to fight still, but as a blind dragon boy. Celebi even tried to heal my sight, but it wouldn’t work. Ogremon: Don’t let anything catch you by surprise! Find a different angle! Vincent: Stay focused on that and you’ll be victorious. (Back in the present, Haku concluded) Haku: And ever since then, I avoided letting anyone, except my friends like Vincent and Mushu, come close to me, for fear of losing them like my sight. (The group, except Mushu and Popple who was still chasing the stick bugs, understood calmly) Chihiro: So that’s why you didn’t want us involved in our quest when we first met. Haku: That’s right. But sensing how you worked well together with me and Vincent, especially Mushu, that opened my blind eyes to how you were able to fight back against the enemy. (The group smiled softly. Then Yuffie turned to Vincent) Yuffie: And what about your origin? Vincent: I’m glad you asked. (In a flashback, Young Vincent was training with his father on how to shoot a gun at a shooting range) Vincent: (Voice-over) My family and I are of Irish heritage and a whole line of sharp-shooters. (Then Young Vincent later practiced his newly owned gun with his father watching proudly) Vincent: (Voice-over) My father hoped one day I could be the best sharp-shooter ever, just like him and his father before and so on. And the gun I have now was originally his, but he inherited it to me. (Later, Young Vincent helped his blind father through a hallway) Vincent: (Voice-over) After I graduated on my sharp-shooting lessons, my father eventually lost his sight like Haku did. And I hoped one day, I would make him proud even more. Unfortunately…. (Later, Young Vincent witnessed from his bedroom a mysterious cloaked figure, with his shadow shown, shooting his father dead, with his shadow shown as well, much to his calm horror) Vincent: (Voice-over) I witnessed my father’s murder at the hands of a mysterious assailant. He was gunned down just because he refused to let him in our house. I never did find out who the killer is. (Later, Young Vincent continued shooting at a bunch of wooden dummies, practicing some more) Vincent: (Voice-over) And since then, I wished to avenge him by finding his killer and bring him to justice. I even decided to become a legendary bounty hunter as well. (Young Vincent then twirled his gun in his hand and puts it in the holder. Back in the present, Vincent did the same cue, putting the gun back in his holder after twirling it) Vincent: Upon meeting Haku, I decided to be his guide besides being a famous bounty hunter. And eventually, we became partners, capturing villains and earning money for it. Haku: That’s right. Money is important to us at times, but what’s really important is just bringing justice and happiness to Oz. Yuffie: That is the most saddest, yet motivating, story we ever heard. Kiki: I thought my origin was tough. Haku: What about it? (With Popple and Mushu, they continued chasing the stick bugs when they finally caught them and got the blue leaf back from them) Popple: (Laughs in victory a bit) Got it back, suckers! Mushu: Mess with us, and you’ll taste fire! (The stick bugs then threw a pebble at Mushu’s face, dizzying him and they ran away. Yuki happily whined a few chirps like she’s laughing while Celebi chirp laughed at that. But then they stopped and acted innocent when Mushu recovered and glared at them) Mushu: (Laughs sarcastically a but, then sarcastically) Very funny, Celebi and puppy. Popple: Relax, Mushu. They’re just a dog and a fairy. (Later, the group cooked their dinner with Miss Kitty’s help and ate it up. Popple and Mushu were already told about Haku and Vincent’s origins during this) Popple: So, Haku and Vincent’s origins are pretty sad, huh? Yuffie: Yeah. Dawson: Losing their sight and father respectively. That is a shame. (A short pause as they ate, then Jiji spoke up) Jiji: Well, we’ll do our best to avenge the ones we lost. (They nod in agreement. Later after dinner, the group pitched themselves to their sleeping bags in their tents. Haku, Vincent, Mushu, and Fidget went over to a corner outside the tents and nestled in. The group got confused) Billy: You not sleeping in the tent? Haku: No. We’re gonna be fine out here. Mushu: Fidget insisted. Vincent: We even insisted that it’ll be cold out. Fidget: Oh, come on! I’m nocturnal! (He folds himself in his wings, both fine and crippled, like a blanket and nestled himself. Suddenly the tents collapsed and broke) Popple: Aw, great! Chihiro: How can we stay warm in our sleep now? Fidget: (Shrugging) How should I know? (Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Tombo inspected the damaged tents and began to work on it while the conversation continued) B.E.N.: I say we make a campfire to keep us warm. Miss Kitty: A campfire? That’ll spread and cause a wildfire if we did. (Realizing she’s right, B.E.N. gave in) B.E.N.: Oh, yeah. That’s right. Satsuki: And besides, we got spare blankets somewhere…. (She looks at the tents’ direction and noticed something. She then tried to get the group’s attention) Satsuki: Oh wait! Look! Basil: (Ignoring Satsuki sarcastically) Blankets? Oh, good idea! We’ll just have to dig through the tents and…. (He noticed as well) Basil: Hey, guys! (But the group ignored them) Mei: Well, we’ll just find a way to make blankets. (Popple smugly and jokingly went up to Tiger) Popple: (Jokingly) Hey, Tiger. I would watch your fur if I were you. Tiger: (Confused) My fur? (Seeing Popple jokingly grabbing at his tail, Tiger got surprised) Popple: We can use your fur to keep warm! (He giggles a bit, but Tiger got shocked and pulled his tail free) Tiger: No way! I’m not ripping off my fur! Miss Kitty: (Agreeing angrily) That’ll show his birthday suit! Popple: (Sarcastically) Well, excuse me for being funny over his poor birthday suit! Satsuki and Basil: Guys! (The arguing stopped and they finally see what Satsuki and Basil saw; Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Tombo have built the broken tents into one big cloaked hut complete with a stove to keep them warm. Later, everyone settled into the hut, except Haku, Vincent, Mushu, and Fidget, that is) Olivia: Are you sure you four don’t want to sleep in here? Fidget: We’re sure. Mushu: You definitely sure? Fidget: Positive, Mushu. Yuffie: My friends and I insist you sleep in here. (Playfully) ''It’s a lot warmer. ''(But the four just settled in on their spot. The group shrugged smugly, knowing for a fact they’ll later change their minds and sleep in the hut with them. As everyone goes to sleep, Kiki and Ace both sighed softly) Kiki: (Thinking) Mom, Dad, be safe. Ace: (Thinking) Pop, if you can hear me up in Heaven, please hope for the best for all of us. (They go to sleep as well. Outside, Mushu, Haku, Fidget, and Vincent were sleeping, but Mushu and Fidget’s snoring kept Haku awake. After thinking over what Yuffie said earlier, Haku got up softly and with the help of his senses, walked into the hut and slept beside Chihiro, who noticed and then smiled. The others heard him come in and noticed as well) Haku: (Whispering) Care to have company? Chihiro: (Whispering and nodding softly) Yes. (They then snuggle together. The group smiled and were about to go back to sleep when they see even Vincent and Mushu come in softly and go to sleep, with Vincent sleeping by Yuffie and Mushu sleeping near Chihiro and Haku as the group, except Satsuki, Yuki, Celebi, Fievel, and Olivia, went back to sleep. Noticing Fidget shivering in his sleep outside, despite being wrapped in his wings, the group still awake felt sorry for him. Olivia and Fievel went outside and woke him up gently as Satsuki, Yuki, and Celebi followed them) Fidget: (Whispering) Where is everyone? (Fievel and Olivia pointed at the hut with soft smiles. Seeing them sleeping in comfort, Fidget shivered again, but sadly this time) Olivia: (Whispering) Please come inside. Fievel: (Whispering) You won’t be cold or alone anymore. Olivia: (Whispering) And we’ll always treat you nicely unlike Myotismon and his goons. (Satsuki, Yuki, and Celebi finally came out in support) Satsuki: (Whispering) And you’re one of us now. (Yuki barks quietly in agreement. Even Celebi chirped softly in agreement. Touched by their kindness and offer, Fidget teared up a little with a soft smile and after wiping the tears away, he gave in) Fidget: (Whispering) Very well. Nobody ever treated me nicely since…. Well, my mother. (Smiling softly, Satsuki, Yuki, Fievel, Olivia, and Celebi softly ushered a calm happy Fidget inside. The group woke up and seeing this, helped Fidget get comfortable) Fidget: (Whispering) Thank you. (They then settled in and went to sleep. Outside, the crickets continued chirping as the night continued on. Morning came eventually, and the group, all awake, packed up) Tombo: Only two days left. (Later, as they resumed their journey, the group talked) Mushu: So, Satsuki’s Kansas group have to save their pigs? Chihiro: That’s right. And we have to hurry for that. Rita: And I thought Runt was like a pig. Runt: (Insulted) Hey! Rita: Figure of speech-wise. (Suddenly, Mushu tripped on the ground on something and bumped his head, much to the group’s concern) Mushu: (Groaning dizzily) Hold on! That’s my waffle! (Snapping out of it, Mushu looked at what he tripped on along with the group. It was a giant footprint) Yuffie: Now that’s bigger than a giant’s. (Realizing who that footprint belongs to, Tombo spoke up) Tombo: That’s Golemon's actual footprint. Satsuki’s group: Golemon?! Tombo: Yeah. Jiji: But why would Golemon be here? (Suddenly, they heard thumping from a mile away. They turned and saw it was a giant lemon yellow rock-like creature with red eyes, metal armor on his head, a brown belt around his head, four spike-like horns, two on his shoulders and two on his back, and gray wrappings on his body like bandages. Tombo immediately recognized him) Tombo: Golemon! Rita: Look out! (They jump out of the way as Golemon neared. Suddenly, as they sighed in relief, they suddenly noticed Satsuki’s Elemental Sword is gone) Satsuki: Where’s the Elemental Sword?! (They looked and noticed it laying on the ground in front of Golemon’s view. Just when Satsuki was about to run at the Elemental Sword, she stopped when Golemon stopped in his tracks and saw the Elemental Sword) Satsuki: Don’t, you, dare! (A short pause, then Golemon quickly grabbed the Elemental Sword just before Satsuki could) Satsuki: Hey! That’s mine! (But Golemon ignored her and walked away with the Elemental Sword in tow. Satsuki’s group ran after him, but lost sight of it. Angered, Satsuki kicked a powerful kick on a nearby tree, knocking it down) Satsuki: This cannot be happening! Kiki: Satsuki, calm down. Satsuki: We need to get it back from him! Tombo: Golemon is picky. He usually takes swords because he needs them as toothpicks after he eats. Satsuki: Then we’ll make sure he doesn’t recklessly discard it when he’s done picking his teeth! Tombo: It’s not that simple! (The group looked at Tombo in confusion) Tombo: It’s not. Anybody who tries to get their stuff back from Golemon would get killed by him for trespassing. (Satsuki and her group hung their heads in disappointment) Tombo: However, anybody smart enough can get some bioluminescent algae to cover their scents from Golemon’s nose. Mushu: Time out! Where are we gonna find bioluminescent algae? (A short pause, then Satsuki’s group realized) Mushu: Oh no! We’re not asking Tamatoa for help! Olivia: He’s a selfish, greedy monster who cares about nobody but himself and anything treasure-like! (The group, except Satsuki, agreed) Satsuki: We’re going for it. (The group looked at Satsuki in surprise) Satsuki: If it’ll take to get my sword back, we’re going for it! (A short pause, then the group, realizing she’s right, gave in) Popple: It better work! Mushu: Because I ain’t getting killed by Golemon! Basil: Hold up! Despite Satsuki lacking a weapon sans the Ruby Slippers, we have our weapons, magic, and techniques! Dawson: Basil’s right! We’re not stupid and defenseless, you know. (Realizing they’re right, the group agreed) Satsuki’s group: Oh, yeah. That’s right. Satsuki: Shall we get Tamatoa? Satsuki’s group: Yeah! (They hurry along. Unknown to them, Demidevimon, hidden in the trees, witnessed the whole thing and flew back to his master, apparently to go report this. Arriving at the trench, Satsuki’s group found the stairs and climbed down cautiously. Hearing a hiss once at the bottom, they attacked with their weapons and techniques, only to stop and notice that they almost attacked a geyser with a mudskipper shaking in fear and then diving back in. The group shrugged) Dawson: At least nobody got hurt. (They resumed their cautious trek. Suddenly, a familiar blind angler fish snarled softly and crept forward towards them. Hearing it, the group turned slowly and cautiously and upon seeing it, they gasped and ran after Olivia, Basil, and Dawson stunned it with one of her Chemical Bomb Arrows and a couple of Chemical Bombs. Unfortunately, the angler fish broke free of the hardened chemical blobs and gave chase. The group suddenly see Tamatoa’s lair) Satsuki: There it is! (They hurry along and lost the angler fish when they notice Myotismon’s army in there. Thankfully, they weren’t spotted by them and hid themselves behind a bioluminescent algae-covered boulder. They peeked and noticed that they already placed Tamatoa under a mind-control spell from Vanitas’ mind-control machine) Basil: (Whispering) Those barbarians! (Myotismon then spoke up to Tamatoa) Myotismon: Now will you do as I say? Tamatoa: (Monotone) Yes, Master. Myotismon: Excellent. (He turned to his henchmen while Satsuki’s group, still hidden, nodded to Chihiro to go sneak up and break the mind-control device off of Tamatoa, which she nods in agreement) Myotismon: Now, with Tamatoa’s help, we’ll be able to crush any meddling do-gooders that get in our way! (As soon as Myotismon finished saying that, Chihiro then used the Emerald Belt to teleport to the top of the clamshell and then turned invisible. At the same time Vanitas spoke next, she then proceeded to climb towards the mind-control device on Tamatoa’s head) Vanitas: (To Myotismon) Like pesky insects. (To Arukenimon) No offense. Arukenimon: None taken. Mummymon: She’s more than an insect! She’s a beautiful insect! (Demidevimon bursted out laughing briefly, then stopped) Demidevimon: Was that out loud? (Arukenimon whacks him) Arukenimon: Of course it was loud, you disrespectful bowling bat! Mummymon: Yeah! Don’t disrespect her! (He whacks him too. Myotismon spoke up impatiently) Myotismon: Enough! Let’s get moving immediately. (Suddenly, just when they did anything else, Chihiro accidentally slipped on a gold coin on Tamatoa’s shell and she almost fell when she grabbed his shell. The coin then fell onto the ground, getting the villains’ attention. They looked at Tamatoa in confusion) Hunter J: Did you say something, Tamatoa? Tamatoa: (Monotone) No, Madame. (Chihiro tried again, only to lose her balance and fall off screaming. Hearing her, the villains looked around in confusion and Haku swiftly turned his arm into his dragon tail and, with his senses, caught Chihiro on cue and pulled her back to their hiding spot before the villains noticed and Chihiro turned visible again. Suspicious, the villains looked around, when Hunter J pulled her sunglasses-like scanner out and scanned the area. Seeing this, Satsuki’s group quickly tried to sneak away but unfortunately, Hunter J spotted them, smirked evilly, and spoke up quietly, getting Myotismon and the Phantom Mouse’s attention as she took her sunglasses-like scanner off) Hunter J: (Whispering) Myotismon! Phantom Mouse! (Noticing what she’s looking at, Myotismon smirked evilly too and he cautiously flew up to the top of the clamshell with the Phantom Mouse following with his Microbots) Phantom Mouse: (Whispering) And we found the pests…. (Myotismon and the Phantom Mouse conjured up a swarm of bats and the Microbots) Myotismon: (Whispering) Or more importantly…. (They shout out, getting both sides’ attention) Myotismon and the Phantom Mouse: The misfits! (They send the bats and Microbots out) Myotismon: Grisly Wing! (The bats and Microbots caught up with Satsuki’s group and ambushed them. They tried fighting them off, but the bats and Microbots carried Satsuki’s group back to the clamshell and dropped them in front of the villains as Myotismon and the Phantom Mouse dropped down beside their army) Myotismon: (To Satsuki’s group) Well, well, well. Tried to outsmart us, huh? (To Fidget) Especially you, you little traitor. (To his army) Seize them! (Just before Satsuki’s group reacted and fought back, they, except Popple and Jiji who secretly escaped and have the Emerald Belt, got caught, outnumbered, and bound in gray cobweb, ribbon, and mummy wrap-styled ropes (Their hands tied behind their backs and arms tied down to their torsos, and ankles tied together) by the goons made from Arukenimon’s cobwebs, Puppetmon’s ribbons, and Mummymon’s mummy wraps combined. Concerned for their captured friends, Popple and Jiji got determined and secretly goes inside the clamshell towards Myotismon’s army with the Emerald Belt’s power) Myotismon: As punishment for interfering with our conquest, all of you, except the Oz Princess, the ninja girl, and the Celebi, are sentenced to sudden and immediate death with Tamatoa's help! (The prisoners are dragged towards Tamatoa when….) Chihiro: Hold it! Hunter J: Let us guess; Any last requests from the executed? Kiki: No! Just let us go now! Hunter J: Wrong answer! Now answer us your last request! Yuffie: Yeah, well, if we are to die, then we have our requests. So let me and Chihiro here say ours first! Myotismon: (Smirking evilly) I don’t see why not. Ladies first. Puppetmon: Anything you two want to say to your friends? Chihiro: Yeah. For whatever’s worth on this adventure, we had a blast. (She turned to Haku along with Yuffie turning to Vincent) Yuffie: And exciting at the same time. Vanitas: Why are you speaking for those two boys? Chihiro: Because I love Haku! Yuffie: And I came to love Vincent! (Haku and Vincent got calmly surprised along with the good guys and then softly touched by their kind words. The villains just glared) Vanitas: (Surprised while glaring) Love them?! Myotismon: (Glaring) And do these two return your love for theirs? (A short pause as the good guys watched calmly) Haku: Chihiro…. I love you, too. Like a neverending river. Vincent: Same here, Yuffie. (Chihiro and Yuffie smiled. Even Satsuki’s group, as well as Popple and Jiji, smiled at that. The villains laughed evilly in a sneering way, snapping the good guys out of their smiles and making them glare) Hunter J: (Chuckling evilly a bit and sarcastically) Well, young love indeed. Puppetmon: (Sarcastically) Boo-hoo. (Laughs evilly) ''I would cry if I had a heart! Phantom Mouse: (Sarcastically) Oh, my heart’s breaking from this. Vanitas: (Sarcastically scoffs calmly, then sarcastically) My heart’s starting to break already too, if I had a heart. Myotismon: (Smirking evilly) But traitors to the crown must die and/or suffer the…! ''(The good guys got shocked at first on what Myotismon said, but they continued to glare as Kiki, Yuffie, and Satsuki snapped suddenly) Kiki: “Traitors to the crown?!” Yuffie: That “Crown” you claim is yours is in fact Aunt Aurora and Uncle Phillip’s! Satsuki: Long live King Phillip and Queen Aurora! (The captives clamored in agreement while the villains got angry) Vanitas: Enough! Satsuki: Never! You may think your father’s gonna be king of Oz, but he’ll never take over Oz or the world! Because all he is is nothing but a barbaric vampire jerk! Vanitas: I said enough, Kansas twerp! (He slaps her across the cheek in a fury, much to the good guys’ shock. Satsuki continued to glare, despite that slap) Vanitas: My father will be king, no matter what you say! Hunter J: And don’t you dare badmouth him! Phantom Mouse: My sentiments exactly! Myotismon: Tamatoa! Tamatoa: (Monotone) Yes, Master? Myotismon: Care to hold down our prisoners while Puppetmon smashes their heads like watermelons? Tamatoa: (Monotone) Yes, Master. (While Popple and Jiji secretly took action, Tamatoa reached out to the prisoners when Myotismon spoke up) Myotismon: Start with that Kansas girl, Satsuki Kusakabe. Satsuki’s group: What?! (Tamatoa grabbed Satsuki and held her down like a guillotine. As Puppetmon approached her, hammer ready with an evil smirk, the good guys got concerned. Mei, the Gangreen Gang, all six of them in tears, and Kanta tried to turn away from the execution, but the henchmen forced them to look. After Puppetmon raised his hammer up and was about to swing it down at Satsuki’s head, with Satsuki closing her eyes tightly, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas screamed out suddenly, stopping the execution, much to the villains’ confusion) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: Wait, stop! (Both sides, except the hypnotized Tamatoa, looked at Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas, all three of them looking calmly nervous, as if they’re being scared by something) Hunter J: On second thought, don’t kill them! Vanitas: My sentiments exactly! (Satsuki’s group secretly realized why the three villains are acting this way; Popple and Jiji, still invisible from the Emerald Belt, are holding the three hostage behind them with Popple’s laser blades) Popple: (Whispering savagely) Now tell them to untie our friends and free Tamatoa from your control, see! Jiji: (Whispering savagely) Yeah! Myotismon: (Grunting) Release them! Mummymon: (Confused) Release them? Arukenimon: (Confused) I thought you said…? Myotismon: Just do it! (Popple neared the laser blade to Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas’ backs) Vanitas: (Whispering savagely through gritted teeth) Whoever is doing this, not so hard on the blade! (Despite being confused, the Phantom Mouse got suspicious) Hunter J: Do what Myotismon says! (Through gritted teeth from the edge of the laser blade pointing at her back) Ow! Myotismon: Let them go now! (The villains gave in in confusion and untied Satsuki’s group after Tamatoa released his grip on Satsuki. Relieved, Satsuki’s group rubbed their freed wrists upon being freed. Then they noticed Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas knocked down as if they were kicked down) Villains: What the…?! (Popple and Jiji turned visible and they and Satsuki’s group gave smug smiles as Popple returned Chihiro the Emerald Belt. Realization dawning upon them, the villains got angry) Puppetmon: You’ll pay for ruining my time to kill! (But then Billy grabbed Puppetmon’s hammer and whacked him down, stunning him. Then he whacked some of the henchmen) Ace: Yeah, well, you’ll pay for trying to make us watch the execution! (Then the fight began. During the fight, Popple cuts down a couple of attacking bulging Microbots the Phantom Mouse sent at him with his laser blades. Even B.E.N. used his axe to chop them back as well. Just when Arukenimon and Mummymon, in their monster forms, attacked Mushu and Haku, they both attacked with their fire breaths) Mushu: Now that’s barbecued spider and mummy! Haku: Yeah. (With Olivia and Fidget, they fight Demidevimon off with their arrows and karate skills respectively. Noticing Tamatoa’s mind-control device up there, the two got an idea. Olivia and Fidget blew their raspberries at Demidevimon) Olivia: Come and get us! Demidevimon: Gladly! (He throws a Demi Dart at them) Demidevimon: Demi Dart! (But Olivia and Fidget dodged and the dart struck Tamatoa’s mind-control device, smashing it to pieces, getting both sides’ attention. Tamatoa blinked and snapped out of the hypnosis and looked around in confusion) Tamatoa: Hold up! Where am I? Where are those villains?! (Angered that Tamatoa is freed, Myotismon then shouted at his army) Myotismon: Retreat for now! Vanitas: Move it! (The villains got away with smoke pellets. After recovering as the smoke vanished, Satsuki’s group and Tamatoa noticed each other) Tamatoa: You again?! Why are you back again?! Satsuki: We just freed you from Myotismon’s control! Kiki: And we need your help! Tamatoa: My help? Why should I help you? I mean, you’ll never give me those magic items if we make a deal. (Thinking it over, Satsuki’s group spoke up) Satsuki’s group: Actually…. Snake: We gotssss a deal you can’t refussssse. (Popple then showed some gold in his bag, much to Tamatoa’s surprise) Tamatoa: Is that gold? Or is it a coral covered in bioluminescent algae? Popple: It’s real gold. (Tamatoa took a closer look at the gold and realized it’s the truth) Tamatoa: Well, I’ll be darned. Haku: We need your help to get Satsuki’s Elemental Sword back from Golemon. Tamatoa: Hold up! Golemon took the Elemental Sword? Satsuki’s group: Yes. Jiji: Just took it like a jerk. Satsuki: And we need you to help get it back for me. Vincent: Do so, and we’ll give you the gold as a reward. Yuffie: That is a promise. Popple: So, come on! What do you say? (A pause as Tamatoa thought it over, then he gave in) Tamatoa: Fine! But I’m only doing it for the gold and to show Golemon I’m better than him! (Glad to hear Tamatoa is agreeing to help out, Satsuki’s group nods and they, including Tamatoa, left to the other side of the trench into the Forbidden Forest. With Myotismon and his army, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their normal forms, they were livid) Vanitas: How dare that Kansas twerp, her sister and dog, and her friends mess with us?! Hunter J: We were so close to killing them! Metaletemon: Uh-huh! That's right! Mummymon: Except our hostages and power tool, that is. (A short pause, then Arukenimon smacked him) Arukenimon: We’re aware of the three’s fate already! (The Phantom Mouse spoke up) Phantom Mouse: I say we ambush them en route to Golemon’s lair. Puppetmon: And make sure they don’t pull any tricks! Demidevimon: (Flatly) Like you wouldn’t, Puppetmon? Puppetmon: I pull better tricks than that! Myotismon: Well, we’ll attack when the time is right! And it won’t involve tricks! Those misfits are smarter than that! (Then it fades to black) Coming up: Satsuki’s group and Tamatoa are almost ambushed by Myotismon and his army when they managed to escape, despite Haku getting hurt. Meanwhile, Aurora and Phillip are tormented a little by Piedmon’s bad storytelling. And then later, Satsuki’s group heals Haku and he and Chihiro and Yuffie and Vincent fall in love with each other even more.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies